Civillian With Knowledge
by Krazykid500
Summary: what if cammie found out about her parents secret job. What if she broke in to the Gallagher Academy and found the proof for her self. What if she wasnt supposed to know about spies for her own safety. Ally Carter owns all.
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

Sitting in my room on my bed, laptop in front of me, pens, highlighters and encyclopaedias open on pages filled with tiny writing. I open the cap on my water bottle and take a huge gulp as I fan myself with draft versions of my essay on World War Two and the effect it had on America. I feel the heat of the hot July day beating down on my neck as I beg the fan to spin faster; my medals jingling in the soft breeze as I tried to get focused on my essay. My fingers danced lightly across the keyboard as words drifted in and out my mind.

I shut my laptop down giving it up as a bad job for the moment as I picked up my phone and water bottle and headed outside to the pool. Putting my music in and laying on the loungers, I take the time to think. I hear the door slam shut as I pull a head phone out my ear and listen to the muffled discussion between my parents who are half hour early home.

"Matt we have to tell her. She lives fifteen minutes down the road, she is going to figure it out sooner!" Mom urged to dad who dropped a brief case on the floor,

"Rachel, she is safer at a civilian school, we are doing this for her own good." Dad said kissing the side of moms head and taking his tie off, "I'm going out to the pool." He says as I shove the headphone quickly into my ear and shut my eyes. I feel a prod as I open my eyes to see my dad looking over me, "Hey Cammie" he said as I smiled,

"Hey, how was work?" He layed in the lounger next to mine,

"Okay I guess, keeps you fit running around for people and doing errands. By the way I am away on a business trip from tomorrow till next week, and your mom has to stay at the school for a while." He says as I think of the Gallagher Academy and the snobby students, the ones all of Roseville have grown to hate.

"Is it because of all those late night parties the students have been having? I mean, we can see the lights from over here!" I say as he smiles,

"Something like that, but you can always ring her if you need her." He says as he shuts his eyes. Standing up I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge door grabbing a smoothie,

"Hey mom, I hear your going to be staying at the school." I say as I sit at the counter and watch her throwing things into a bag and calmly stacking files,

"Yeah, sorry kiddo, but I have no choice." She says smiling, "The girls need me" She says kissing the side of my cheek, "Dad told you he's away from tomorrow till Friday right?" I nodded, "And I don't know when I will be back so ring my cell if you need me." She rushes as she grabs her keys, "Love you"

"Love you too" I say as the door shuts, before I can even turn around, the doors open again,

"Your dance kits in the utility room and your running shoes in your room, you also have a martial arts class tomorrow at noon." She says rushing back out the door. I laugh quietly at my moms organised chaos. I peered out the glass door to see dad snoring on the lounger as I eye his briefcase, walking over and sitting next to it I eye the four digit lock. I keep listening as I turn the numbers to my birth year, nothing. I tried again, when it hit me, the year dad graduated. I put it in as the clasp popped open and I was met with _**Blackthorne Institue for Troubled Young Men**_ written across a binder. I heard dad shuffle as I shut the case and ran up the stairs to make a start on my research.

PAGE BREAK

_Blackthorne Institue for Troubled Young Men is an institute helping youths get back on the right track in life. With stict rules and a harsh ciriculum, all our young men are readied for the world outside, they leave with diplomas and a sense of right and wrong, helping them make a new start and a better life._

I frowned at the image on my screen, under headmaster was an image of my dad, smiling with his arm around two graduates. I didn't know my dad was headmaster at a boys school in Maine. How'd he even get there everyday?

_Vice Headmaster, Joseph Solomon. Incharge of school when Headmaster is away on business._

Ahh… I click on the page for teachers and insert my dads email address, and password which I guessed as Chameleon since that was his pet name for me ever since I was a toddler. It let me in as I as met with a database.

**Mission Report – Rome**

**Mission Report – Ibeza**

**Gallagher & Blackthorne Exchange**

I clicked on the Gallagher and Blackthorne exchange one as I read through the document,

_It has been formally approved by the head of the CIA that twenty operatives ranging through the years may be allowed on the exchange with the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women in the hope bonds may be formed between students which may help in future years._

_The Exchange will be held on the first of August until the end of the semester. Operative Sanders will be in charge of Blackthorne until Operatives Solomon and Morgan return._

I shut down the computer as I went through a few things.

Operative

CIA

Exchange in three days time

Could my parents be secretly working for the government? It would explain the business trips and the sudden plan cancelations cause they have to be at work… So I decided tomorrow would be the day I break into my dads study.


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

Dads away, moms away and I have the house to myself. Walking through the halls in my tank top and shorts, I stopped outside my dads office. I twisted the handle, but nothing happened. Sighing I knelt down to look at the key hole. Pulling a bobby pin out of my hair I started trying to pick the lock, which took me less time than expected. Soon I was in and looking through his files. Nothing.

"Couldn't the man just leave a binder on the desk?" I wondered aloud as I dropped into his chair, spinning to I was under the desk I felt something push against my leg gently. Peering under, I saw two buttons, **Lock down** and **OM**. I pushed OM as the room span and binders started to change. I pulled one off the shelf,

_Operatives Matthew and Rachel Morgan have decided that their four year old daughter shall go about an average civilian life, how ever will have her trained in martial arts and various sports to allow her to defend for herself. Cameron Ann Morgan is not to know about this as it could jeopardise her safety._

I slid the file back as I pulled another,

_We have recently received threats made towards Cameron Morgan. Operative Solomon is to pose as school teacher to keep an eye on her and to help in a moment of need. She is also so be bugged and have a tracker placed on her in case of a worse case scenario. Cameron Ann Morgan is not to know._

I pulled out a handful of files, all labelled with my name and various dates, I looked at the most recent, two weeks ago.

_Since Cameron Ann Morgan has since turned sixteen, and is soon to be an independent young lady, there has been questioning the idea on telling her about the CIA and the COC. Operatives Matthew and Rachel Morgan and currently debating the Pros and Cons. No threats have been made to said subject in over six months, meaning they may be planning a larger scaled attack._

I shut the folder as I pushed them all back on the shelf. They were exchanging in two days. I hope their ready for an unexpected guest. I am going to get this sorted.

PAGE BREAK (two days later)

Walking along the exterior wall of the Gallagher Academy, the school for female spies, I wondered how nobody had seen me yet. I watched guards change as some cars pulled up outside the gates. I watched as Joseph Solomon and my Father spoke to the guard before being allowed in. As the guard turned around I bolted through the gate and into the bush. I watched as they all got out of the cars and quietly lined up wearing brand new suits and shiny shoes, their hair combed and faces clean shaven as my father lead them up the steps and into the school. I followed close behind whilst staying out of sight, following my conscience as I blended with the back ground and my surroundings; just like a Chameleon. I followed them all the way to the grand hall where I followed in during the announcement. As the boys flocked in, girls dropped their forks and mouths hung open and all attention was on the boys. Maybe that's why nobody saw my slip on the end of a table full of girls my ages.

"Girls, these are the gentleman from Blackthorne, they are staying with us for the remainder of the semester as we hope you can learn some life skills from them." Mom said as dad walked up and kissed the side of her head and Joe nodded in her direction. One boy, with piercing green eyes, on the end had a smirk plastered on his face, perhaps hiding the emotion in his eyes, the emotions showing he had a troubling past.

"I hope you girls get along fine with them, any problems come and consult a teacher. Questions." Dad said, I took my chance,

"Yeah! What if you don't technically go here and aren't technically supposed to know this stuff?" I asked, blending with the shadows as I moved around the hall,

"What do you mean, technically don't go here and aren't supposed to know about this stuff?" Mom asked,

"I mean, what if your not technically enrolled here, and your not supposed to know about spies or what they do." I said referring to the assains the girls didn't know well enough yet.

"Where are you? If you don't go here, howd you get on the premises?" Dad demanded,

"I guess I take after my father, don't I?" I said as I stepped out of the shadows, gasps echoed around the hall as mom and dad went pale and Joe smirked,

"Cammie?" mom said, I walked up towards the stage,

"You two have a lot of explaining to do don't you think?" I said getting really annoyed they hadn't let me in on this, its like I don't even know who they really are anymore. "And you too." I said turning to face Joe,

"ME?" He asked, I nodded,

"Yeah, bye Cam I'll see you soon!" I said as his smile disappeared, I turned to my Aunt who was currently trying to sneak out the hall, "Abby" I said as she froze and looked at me,

"Hey a squirt" she said smiling timidly, "Long time no see huh?" she said as dad grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him,

"How did you get in here and how do you know about this stuff, more especially… them" He said indicating the boys,

"A few firewalls, your bad passwords and breaking into your office." I said casually,

"Right missy, my office now, and you are so grounded for this!" mom said, "No going to the party on Saturday!" She said marching me to the doors,

"Mooom!" I said as I followed her out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby POV

How the heck did squirt get in the building without us seeing her? Or noticing she was in the Grand Hall?

"Well, that was unexpected" I said to Joe as he stood next to me,

"You should always expect the unexpected" Joe said to me, I looked at him sideways,

"Oh so you totally expected Cammie to come waltzing in her with her head held high, knowing everything about Gallagher, Blackthorne and her parents, which, fyi, she doesn't have any clearance for!" I snapped back, he looked at me,

"At least it wasn't my office she broke into" he replied, still trying to get one up on me,

"Ah, it wasn't mine either, it was Matts" I said,

"Which you boobie trapped!"

"With your help!" We were now full out arguing and then realized we were still in front of the entire student body,

"Who was that?" Tina Walters asked, I glanced at Joe who nodded,

"That, was the Chameleon" I said, Cammie used to help us crack missions at home, she always thought they were games, and her adventure holidays were also a key part in a lot of our missions. She has no idea her nickname Chameleon is her code name, famous in the spy world.

"No way!" Tina shouted, "She didn't seem like she was supposed to know about the spy world"

"She isn't. For her own protection, she was kept out of it." Joe said, after a near kidnapping of her when she was two, the COC wont stop at anything not to get her,

"What do you mean for her own protection?"

"Classified" Me and Joe responded at the same time.

CPOV

I sat in moms office, looking at the books on the shelf, the key pad by the door, the weapons in her desk.

"How did you find out about us Cammie?" Mom said as I sat in her spinny chair and started to twirl,

"I looked up the school on the internet and found dad was the headmaster of Blackthorne, hacked into his staff account, found the emails about the exchange, waited by the school till you got there and then I snuck in." I said

"Your still grounded for hacking into my account, sneaking into the school and… just being sneaky!" Mom said,

"And no going to the Party on Saturday either. I'm gonna drive you back to the house, your gonna get your stuff and your gonna move in here, the only times you'll be allowed out is to go to school and to dance." Dad said,

"But I have to go to this party dad!" I said, "It's a matter of life and death!" I yelled, he smirked,

"In this line of business Cammie, some things are a matter of life and death," He said,

"But I cant go to school if I'm living here, they'll think I'm a prissy Gallagher Girl!" I said again,

"I don't care, come on." Dad said as I swung up the office door and stormed out muttering under my breath.

"Cam, we need to take a detour." He said grabbing my elbow and guiding me towards the grand hall where he opened the door and pulled me through, "Abby, I am going to need you to come with us, I'll explain in the car." He said as I glared at him,

"Cheer up squirt, it could be worse!" Abby said, I stopped and looked at her,

"Worse? I cant go to the party on Saturday, I have to live here, I have to go to normal school where I'll be called the Prissy Gallagher Girl and I'm not allowed to leave this hell hole apart from school and dance!" I streamed off at her,

"Wow, you've changed Cammie, whats happened to the innocent ten year old who told me off for leaving Joe at home alone when he was ill?" She asked softly,

"She left when everyone else left me" I said, refereeing to when I was thirteen and everyone started to disappear, Joe, Abby, mom got her job here and dad got his job in maine, and I rarely saw anybody, so I made sure not to get attached. I walked out the hall, pushing past dad as I did,

"Make that two weeks! And by the way… you cant get cell signal on the school premesis!" Matt called after her, we heard a scream and a smash and we knew she'd smashed something.

"Still got her temper then?" I asked and Matt rolled his eyes as we followed Cammie out the school.


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

Sitting in the car on the way back home, I sat looking out the window savouring the last bits of freedom I have. Maybe I could run to Dee Dees… explain to her what's going on. She'll help me, she wont let me go to that hell hole.

A plan formulating in my mind, we came to a set of lights, not far from where Josh and Dillion play football, Dee Dee would probably be with them. I rested my hand on the door handle and as we slowed at the lights, I pushed the door open and ran for it.

"CAMERON!" I heard Abby scream as I heard her running in pursuit of me. I sprinted as fast as I could past people, jumping over obstacles with ease as I silently thanked my mom for insisting on me doing running and hurdles when I was younger. "CAMERON ANN MORGAN! STOP!" I heard Abby scream again as I turned the corner close to the field, I ran through the gates and straight over to my friends where Dee Dee was sitting.

"Hide me!" I said as I sat in the middle and started trying to blend, I saw my aunt walk into the grounds and start looking, her gaze passing over me once, as she went to turn around, Dillon blew my cover,

"Hey Cammie!" He called waving. I put my head in my hands as I glared at him, he looked sheepish as Abby marched over.

"Cameron what do you think you are doing?" She demanded standing in front of me.

"Running for my freedom and sanity!" I replied as a few girls giggled,

"Gallagher isn't that bad!" Abby said,

"Seriously? A school full of rich teen heiresses… yeah sure, I bet it's a breeze!" I say, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"What do you mean Gallagher? Cammie what haven't you told us?" Crissy asked turning to look at me,

"My mum is the head mistress at Gallagher, and she decided today that she was going to enrol me there." I said

"You should go." I turned to look at Dee Dee,

"Excuse me?" I asked wondering if she was going crazy

"You're smart Cam, don't waste it at public school. If you went to Gallagher, who knows where you could end up!" She said,

"On a yacht in Cuba probably" I mumbled, "She only wants me to live there, I'll still come to public school, she just wants to keep an eye on me that's all."

"If you live at Gallagher, your one of them" Dillon said strutting over, "If your one of them, you aint one of us."

"Don't be such a douche Dillon" I said standing up to face him,

"Or what? You going to get your body guard?" He teased,

"I'm only living there, I'm not studying there, so quit being a dick!" I said stepping closer,

"Sorry, but your now officially a Posh Tottie." He said walking away.

"Come on squirt, you're mom and Joe are gonna flip on you for this little stunt." She said, "And I'm guessing you'd rather enrol full time at Gallagher rather than just live there and go to public school right?" She asked,

"May as well… all that'll happen is they'll tease me, I'll get in a fight and then I'll get expelled." I said, "May as well stay at Gallagher full time." I said sulking.

"Cam, I know we haven't always been there for you, but one day you'll understand. I promise" She says putting an arm around my shoulders,

"What do you mean?"

"We love you Cam, we never meant to hurt you, we were just trying to protect you." She said as we got to the house and I braced myself for an explosion

* * *

Two hours later and we were ready. I was packed and was being shipped to my new home. I still had the old house to go to during summer and that, so they weren't selling it. As we pulled up at the gate, dad was still fuming at my stunt earlier as he marched me into the foyer.

"What took you so long?" Mum asked as we walked in, "What did she do?"

"Well in between taking and hour and a half to pack, she ran off to the field in hope to get out of staying here." Dad said,

"Cammie, this isn't like you! Whats gotten into you lately?" Mum asked looking at me,

"I'm being forced back into a life where people seem to care about me, where people are always around me and there are rules! I've spent so long practically living by myself, its hard to adapt so quickly." I say quietly, knowing I cant keep up the bitchey reble façade for too long.

"Oh Cam," mom said hugging me, "Why didn't you tell me?" I shrugged,

"Can I please just study here? I'll catch up with my year and everything please just don't make me go back to Roseville!" I said, mom looked at Abby,

"One of the guys at the pitch was a bit off about her coming here, she really will get picked on if she goes back Rach." She said as mum sighed.

"I'll see what I can do for you Kiddo. Go up and unpack, Liz will show you too your room." She said pointing to a small petite girl with light blonde hair smiling at the bottom of the steps.


	5. Chapter 5

"So…" Liz said as she twiddled her fingers nervously, looking at the floor as if it was so much more interesting… "I'm Liz, your new roommate…" She said looking at me and giving me a nervous smile. I felt sorry for her so I stuck my hand out and put a wide grin on my face, if I am going to be here permanently I may as well have friends.

"I'm Cammie, nice to meet you Liz." I said as she smiled back at me, "What are our roommates like?" I asked linking arms with her and walking up the stairs,

"Oh, well… there is Rebecca Baxter, she is British and hates being called Rebecca so if you value your life, call her Bex."I nodded slowly as she continued, "Our other roommate is Macey Mchenry. Yes the senators daughter." She said silencing me as I was about to blurt a signature _oh my god_.

"Is she nice? I reckon the snobby rich bitch act is all a cover." I said as Liz smiled at me,

"She's lovely but loves taking control of our fashion and our make-up…" She said slowly, "Avoid it if you can…"She said as we came to a wooden door and she opened it, there were no locks which would probably be useless in a school for spies. Inside Macey was lounging on her bed reading a magazine with lesson cards taped in side and Bex was hanging from a bar attached to the ceiling. Bex dropped down and walked over,

"Hey, I'm Cammie." I said as Bex looked me up and down and Macey glanced at me taking in my appearance.

"Nice to meet you Cammie." Bex said, "Bex Baxter, I'm sure we'll be good friends." She said hugging me, Macey walked over and took my suit case, dropping all its contents on to the bed,

"Clothes aren't that bad, we have to do something about your hair though. Doesn't suit you and doesn't frame your face very nicely." She said, "Other than that, nice to meet you." She said grabbing my hand and dragging me into the bathroom where she pushed me into a chair and pulled out scissors.

"What are you doing?" I ask as she spins me round and grabs a chunk of my hair,

"Helping." She said as she cut it.

RPOV

I was standing outside the hall with Matt, as we glanced at each other getting ready to enter the hall. We'd either go in and Cammie will be all happy and cheerful or there'd be a storm and a very mad teenager.

"Here goes nothing." I say as we pushed open the door and walked in, I glanced over to her tabled to see her with Macey, Bex and Liz smiling and laughing. Macey had clearly got to her as her hair was shorter by a few inches so now midway down her back, and she had bangs that framed her face nicely. She turned around and smiled at us, waving. I sighed with relief and looked at Matt, "Looks like she settled in." I said under my breath without moving my lips.

"I knew she would. She's a decent kid." He replied as I smiled back at her and we walked up to the front desk.

**Guys, can you review me some ideas of what to do with this storyline as I am at a writer's block and yes this is a filler chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

I watched my parents walk up the aile to the teachers table and I saw a look pass between them – relief. I looked at Macey who was studying me up and down,

"What?" I asked,

"I don't get how you are the famous chameleon and had no idea about the spy world…" She said,

"The what?" I asked as Liz smiled,

"I'll hack into your file later and show you." She said chewing on some food as if hacking into peoples top secret files was her casual day.

"So, Cammie. I heard your mom cheated on your dad with Mr Solomon." A girl known as Tina said, I screwed up my face,

"Eww, that's just wrong!" I said Tina gave me a confused face, "Joes my Uncle, cheating on my aunt with her sister is just weird… and gross… but mainly weird…" I said as Tinas face morphed to shock,

"Joseph Solomon is your Uncle?" She said, I nodded, "And Abby is your aunt" I nodded again wondering if she'd hit her head or was having an advanced senior moment.

"That is totally awesome!" A girl called Eva said as she leaned across the table, "I'd love to have someone like Mr Solomon as my uncle!" She said as I looked at her,

"Its not all as merry as it seems…" I muttered as I caught Joes eye and glared. "Sometime, the most idolised people can be complete asses." I say as he lipreads my and frowns, he scribbles something onto some paper and walked past dropping the folded paper in front of me. I opened it and read in,

_Cam, meet me in my office after dinner. We need to sort this out._

It said as I screwed it up and put it on the table, Bex picked it up and just as I was about to snatch it off her, she dropped it into my water as I watched it dissolve.

"Evapo paper. Put it in liquid when done reading it." She said as she continued to devour her food. I sighed as I watched the clock tick as the time dragged by. Eventually dinner was over and I walked to my Uncles office as I opened the door and plopped on his sofa.

"Cammie, first things first. Before you enter any office no matter if its mine or your moms, you knock first and wait for whoever to say you can enter. Clear?" He asked sitting next to me as I nodded, "Right, you need to understand what I left and didn't return, I didn't do it because I didn't love you, I did it because I was dangerous." He said,

"What do you mean dangerous?" I asked,

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but a terrorist group called the circle of cavan has been after me and your dad for some years now, and I was their main focus because I used to be part of them before your dad helped me leave, and it's not like the boy scouts, you don't get to just walk out." (OMG GG6 came to day and that's a quote from it )

"Then how come my dad could come home?" Joe sighed,

"He was the headmaster at Blackthorne which meant when he came home to visit you, nobody knew about it apart from me who would fill in for him there. That meant nobody could track him down to your house because he had a separate identity for all of your home related stuff. Separate name, passport, credit card. All to keep you safe. Where as I couldn't pull that off, both of us disappearing would pull up too many flags so I said I would keep away. To keep you safe." He said,

"What about Abby?" I asked,

"Her same, cause she was related to me, if she was found going to your house, it would get traced back to me, which would pull your dad in and put you in danger." He said as I nodded,

"What danger?" I asked,

"When you were younger, your father took you to the circus for a drop off on some information about the Circle, he took you to blend in more with the surroundings, but its believed that you may have subconsciously memorised the list that he went to pick up. A list of names of very dangerous and important people." He said as I looked at him,

"I don't remember the names though." I said as he smiled,

"But the circle don't know that and will do anything to work out what you know, even if you don't know that you know it." He said tapping my forehead gently with his finger,

"Will do anything." I said, "You said they will do anything, does that mean they'll come after me now?" I asked as he nodded,

"It's not certain but there is a high chance, which is why you will be having extra lessons with me, your dad and your aunt to help you prepare." He says, "Your first lesson will be tonight at ten. Meet me by the foyer." He said as I stood and left.

Xxxxx

Back in my room I sat down with the girls as Liz opened one of her many laptops, and started typing away before turning the screen to show me a file. There was an image of me taken a few weeks back on the first page as I read though all the missions my parents had taken me on, that I had thought were just holidays, when in actual fact, I had helped them to pass the mission.

"My holiday to Turkey, was to help take down some drug smugglers, that's why they asked to take the suitcase that I was sure that they hadn't taken, and when the men came to collect it, they took them through to the back room…" I said, "My holiday to Spain, and france, and all those countries… they weren't holidays they were missions…" I said. "Even the circus was a dead drop." I said under my breath as Liz took the laptop and shut it down.

"I need to go talk to my parents I said as I walked numbly out of my room.

Xxxx

Knocking on moms office door, I opened it before she had a chance to answer. "Why didn't you tell me!" I screamed as I walked to my moms desk slamming my hands hard on to the wood. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a terrorist organisation after you!" I screamed pointing at dad, "And that all those holidays were missions, all those crazy things you asked me to do!" I screamed again,

"Cammie calm down. How do you know about the circle?" Mum asked,

"Joe told me, being the only person to have the decency to tell me the truth!" I screamed,

"Cam its not like that!" Dad said

"Then whats it like then huh? Cause it seems to me like you two used me for personal gain and you lied to me!" I screamed as dad stood up,

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! Stop talking to us like that, now shut up and sit down!" Dad yelled at me, I stopped talking and sat down, "Don't you dare talk to us like that again! What has gotten into you? You were always so polite and well behaved and in the last few days you've been so rude and nasty we don't know who you are anymore!" Dad said again,

"Sorry its just…" I started as my voice caught in my throat. Dad sat beside me as mum leaned on the front of her desk, "Its just hard being dragged from my home, my school and friends, told that you two are spies and that a terrorist organisation is possibly out to get me and oh yeah… I'm not aloud to leave the mansion apart from dance lessons." I said as dad put his arm around me,

"Sweetie, I know it must be hard for you, but why didn't you just talk to us rather than bottling it all up and then yelling at everybody?"

"Because its bad to show your emotions. You told me that on our holiday to Toronto when I was ten." I said,

"Honey I said that so you wouldn't freak out if something happened, trust me, we'll help you settle in here and soon your gonna be the best freaking spy ever!" Dad said as I laughed,

"Really?"

"Really." He said.


End file.
